List of Gus' Nicknames
Spellingg Bee - SuperSmeller/ SuperSniffer *Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece - Peter Panic *9 Lives - Gus "Silly Pants" Jackson *Who Ya Gonna Call? - Francois *Shawn vs. The Red Phantom - Magic Head *Shawn vs. The Red Phantom - Chocolate Columbo *Forget Me Not - Dr. Mc ... Tock *Game, Set... Muuurder? - Earnest Lambert Watkins *Poker? I Barely Know Her - Felicia Fancybottom *Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast - D'Andre *American Duos - Gus T.T. Showbiz *Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds - Ovaltine Jenkins *And Down the Stretch Comes Murder - Burton "Oil Can" Guster *And Down the Stretch Comes Murder - Burton the Billowy Bear *Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder - Magic Head *Rob-a-Bye Baby - Shmuel Cohen *Bounty Hunters! - Galileo Humpkins *Gus's Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy - Schoonie "U-Turn" Singleton *The Old and the Restless - Nick Nack *Lights, Camera... Homicidio - Lavender Gooms *Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion - Tan (Tangus) *Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead - Bruton "Gasty" Gaster *Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead - Paddy Simcox *Ghosts - Fearless Guster *Ghosts - Lemongrass Gogulope *Daredevils! - Die Harder *Daredevils! - Squirts MacIntosh *The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable - Ernesto Agapito Garces con ya de Abelar *The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable - Big Baby Burton *The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable - Black Star *The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable - Homeskillet *Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! - Methuselah Honeysuckle *There Might Be Blood - Chesterfield McMillan and wife *Talk Derby to Me - Longbranch Pennywhistle *Christmas Joy - Scrooge Jones *Six Feet Under the Sea - Hummingbird Saltalamacchia *Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It - Wally Ali *Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central - Dequan "Smallpox" Randolph *Truer Lies - Hollabackatcha *Tuesday the 17th - Slicks *An Evening With Mr. Yang - Sterling Cooper *He Dead - Jazz Hands *The Devil is in the Details... and in the Upstairs Bedroom - Shawn *High Top Fade Out - Detective Miles *High Top Fade Out - Gus Brown *High Top Fade Out - John Slade *Let's Get Hairy - Ron Davis *Let's Get Hairy - Rich Fingerland *Let's Get Hairy - Black Magic *Let's Get Hairy - Harry Munroe *Let's Get Hairy - Cheswick *Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark - Doughnut Holschtein *You Can't Handle This Episode - Ghee Buttersnaps AKA The Heater *A Very Juliet Episode - The Vault of Secrets *The Head, The Tail, The Whole Damn Episode - Guts *The Head, The Tail, The Whole Damn Episode - Ol' Ironside *The Head, The Tail, The Whole Damn Episode - Old Iron Stomach *Mr. Yin Presents - Gustice *Romeo and Juliet and Juliet - John Jacob Jingley Schmidt *Feet Don't Kill Me Now - Santonio Holmes *Not Even Close... Encounters - Gurton Buster *Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is - Chaz Bono *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - Chocolate Einstein *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - MC Clap Yo Handz *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - Road Rash *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - Mellowrush *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - Miss Whittlebury *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - Crankshaft *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - G-Force *Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) - Sher-Black-Lock *Viagra Falls - Control Alt Delete *Viagra Falls - Imhotep *Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part - Yasmine Bleeth *Dual Spires - Lodge Blackman *Dead Bear Walking - RadioStar *Dead Bear Walking - Gus Jay Gubta *Dead Bear Walking - Original G-String AKA Crowd Pleasa Repetitive Nicknames Although originally appearing in Spellingg Bee, Gus has frequently been referred to having a SuperSniffer. Other such episodes are Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead, Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It, and Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing). Shawn has referred to Gus as Magic Head in different episodes such as Shawn vs. The Red Phantom and Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder. On several occasions Gus' name gets misspelled or mispronounced such as in Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead, and Not Even Close... Encounters. Category:Content